Demon Slyer Demon Lover
by sesshomarubankotsunaraku
Summary: Kina is a hanyou priest and a desendent of Sango and Miroku. She is also the one who can release an inspelled Sesshomaru. Not good with summaries so just read the story kay?
1. Chapter 1

**I DONNOT OWN INUYASHA!

* * *

**

* * *

"I have a job for you." Kina pressed the phone to her ear to the phone in order to hear the baritone voice of her agent. 

"I'm listening." She grabbed a pen and pencil so she could write down the information.

"There is a small village just south of Tokyo called Toyo. Contained with in that village is the frozen form of a very powerful Inuyoukai. I believe you've heard of him? His name is Lord Sesshomaru of the western land."

"Yeah I've heard of him. What do you need me to do?" She tapped her pen impatiently.

"My, my, someone is in a bit of a rush." She growled angrily.

"Just cut to the chase because if you don't your wasting my time."

"Alright, don't get you knickers in a bunch. There have been an increased number of demon attacks on the village. Each time the demon tried to revive and absorb him to get his power. If any of them had succeeded, they would have become the strongest demon ever. Right now it is he who wields that honor. I need you to set him free." He paused to hear her oncoming argument.

"You want me to WHAT? Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND? He would kill me just for touching him not to mention all the other humans in the area. How do you exspect me to release him anyway?"

"First, no I'm not crazy. Second, he won't kill you because he can't. If you free him he owes you a debt and he never goes back on his word. Third, everyone has heard of the legend of Sesshomaru. The one thing most people don't know is that only a female who is part miko and youkai can release him from his prison." He paused again waiting for her response.

"So I'm one of the only ones who can do it. Alright, I expect my pay as usual. I think I will charge extra this time. How does about 3 million up front and 3 more when I'm done sound?"

"Perfect. The money is already in your account. I expect to hear from you tomorrow at the latest. You should have this sorted out by then. Good-bye." Kina hung up the phone.

'So I have one day to wrap this up. I better get it done today.' "Come Kita." She called her black two tailed fire neko to her side. The cat, which had been curled up on the black suede sofa got to her feet and stretched. She hopped onto the floor and followed after her mistress. "Alright girl, we have a job that needs to be done by tomorrow. I think we'll leave in an hour. I just have to change and get my weapon."

"Alright, do you think I could eat before we go I'm starved?" Kina looked down at he cat and sighed.

"You're always eating you know that? I think you need to go on a diet before you get to fat to be of any use at all." Kita hissed loudly in protest.

"Are you calling me fat? Why, I never, in all my life, been so insulted!" She stuck her tail in the air and walked into the kitchen.

Kina giggled loudly before walking to her own room to dress and shower.

* * *

"Come on Kita, It's time to go!" Kina shouted loudly as she walked out of her weapons room. She wore a traditional blue demon slayer uniform adorned with a giant claymore slung over her back. At her side, a hung a mace as well as a few throwing stars. 

"I'm right here let's go." Kina walked out the door followed Kita who transformed as soon as that got outside. Kina locked the door

before climbing onto Kita's back and flying off towards the village.

* * *

Kita sniffed the air as they neared the village. 

"Kina, there is something wrong. There is no trace of a human scent in the village. Not even an older one." Kina nodded her head.

"I know. I smell it too. We need to land on the outskirts of the village just to be on the safe side. I apologize but we cannot stop to find out happened. Our best bet is to get in and out with Sesshomaru as fast as we can, got it?"

"Yeah", Kina sighed unhappily. "I wish we could though."

"I know but we can't. Lets go." She said hopping off of Kitas' back and landing in a near by tree. She jumped onto the ground with the fire neko at her heel.

The village was decorated with white banners adorned with blue crescent moons. There were flowers hung delicately about the homes and shops. Lanters lite the entire village leading up to a large Shrine. The smell of fried meats and vegetables filled the air and tickled their noses. Despite all of this beauty, not a single soul was in site.

"Well, looks like they were having a celebration. I wonder what happened to them all." Kina stared at the the decorations. "I believe that his body is in that shrine. Stay here and be my look out. I'll go and resurrect the dead TaiYoukai." Kina ran before Kita could protest, but didn't miss her angery growls.

Inside the shrine was decorated with the same banneres as outside. The walls were covered in kanji and there were even some latin rightings. In the center of the room sat a large stone incased which incased the body of Sesshoamru. On it was written...

Here lies the Lord frozen in time Only released by chanting this Rhyme

**eximo mihi modo shinko koi masayume, aikaego inservio okeru naraku opus operis**

But here is the key that I must say, If you want this Lord releases this day

Only a Hanyou with miko smarts, can unlock the key to this demons heart

Kina read the word outside releasing a giant blast of her miko powers on the stone. It cracked and split, shooting power of its own out and hitting her. She shook from the feeling of power it sent threw her. Her body was surrounded by and unatural blue light andshe could feel the power dripping from her entire beings. She screamed as it became stronger before it passing out.

"Kina, wake up! Kina? Kina!" Kita nuzzled her unconscance frinds form and licked her face. Kina turned over and started snoring softly. Kita looked up at the silent InuYoukai. His gold eyes watched the strange kitsune who lay sleeping on the ground. Had she been the one who brought him back? How? There were only three people that he new of that could do that and she wasn't one of them. He shook his head and walked over to her.

"Kumo, get up." He spoke emotionlessldy, ignoring the growling neko who sat protectively next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kina growled and rolled over. Who was that calling her when she was trying to sleep?

"I said get up." She growled again.

"Leave me alone Kita! I'm tired and we have a lot of work today."

"Do not make me tell you again."

Kina jumped up and punched the annoying person who kept talking to her.

"I told you to leave me alone!" She hopped up expecting to see either her inuhanyou agent or Kita at the receiving end of her fist. Instead, she was met with a pair of slightly angry looking gold eyes and a beautiful pale face. She gasped and bowed.

"Gomen, I'm so sorry. I thought you were some else. Who are you anyway?" She placed her hand on a still growling Kita and told her to stop.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. You are the one who freed me from my bond which means you are mine. Come, we must go." He was about to turn around when he was greeted with a large claymore pressed into his back.

"Hold the hell up. Who the fuck do you think I am, a servant? This is one hanyou priestess you do not want to fuck with. Now tell what the fuck you're talking about!" Sesshomaru growled angrily and faced her. Had she just said she was a hanyou? That was completely impossible. She was a spider demoness, full blood at that. Why would she claim such a dishonor?

"Why do you dishonor your family with such falsehoods?" He looked at the confused expression on her face. She placed her sword on her back holster before answering him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You claim to be a hanyou priestess but even a human could tell you were a full blood youkai. Why would you lie?"

"Okay, your time frozen must have fried you brain. I'm a hanyou with direct dissensions from Miroku and Sango as well asa spider demon who forcablewho mated there great granddaughter who happened to be my belated mother."

"Then why do you appear to me as a full youkai?" She turned and looked at Kita who stared at her with wide eyes.

"He's right. You do look and smell like a full blood. I think some of the energy from the spells release must have hit you and turned you full demon. We must call Taisho immediately."

Kina nodded her head.

"What did you mean when you said I was yours?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Was she really asking that dumb question?

"Did you not read the inscription?"

"Well, part of it was in a mix of Latin and old Japanese. I couldn't understand it." She blushed lightly embarrassed.

"You can't be serious. Even first years students know not to say a spell when they don't know what it means. It meant:

**Release me now my love has come,**

**The time I served in hell now done.**

That means your mine. So be a good vixen and come on." He walked out of the Shrine leaving a fumingyoukaiwho hopped on the back of Kita's back and took off after him.

"You will show me to your home and then we will commence in the mating ritual. If you are mine then I must claim you as so."

"NO THE FUCK YOU DID NOT! IF YOU THINK IM JUST GONNA SIT (BOOM!)" Kinas' eyes widened in shock. Sesshomaru had just been thrown to the ground as a set of beads hanging around his neck pulled him down.

"What did you do to me wench?" His voice was soft and deadly as he waited for the spell to wear off. When it did, he grabbed the slightly in shock Kina, wrapped his hand around her throat and threw her into a tree. He held her there glaring intensely at her, his eyes switching from gold to red.

"How should I know all I said was "Just Gonna sit" BOOM!" Sesshomaru again slammed into the ground, this time bringing her down with him. He landed on top of her crushing her into the ground.

"Get OFF NOW!" Kina pushed on the Inuyoukai who had her pinned to the ground.

"I would, but the spell has yet to ware off. What did you do?"

"I already told you I didn't do anything.I think it activates when every I say si... S-I-T. Maybe this means that you belong to me and not the other way around." Sesshomaru glared at here and growled.

"This Sesshoamru belongs to no one." He pushed himself off the ground and began dusting off is haori. "Come, It is time for us to prepare for the ceremony."

"No FUCKING WAY! How the hell are you going to try to claim a girl you just met like ten minutes ago. Doesn't that seem kidda strange? Next I already said I'm not mating anyone now come on so I can call my agent and kill him." Sesshomaru turned and grabbed her, slamming her against a tree.

"Do not give me orders. I go where I" his sentence was cut short by a foot slaming into his chest. Kina jumped on him and pushed him into the ground, her legs pinning down his lower half and her claws poised at his throat. Her green eyes flashed red and posoin dripped from her bared fangs and claws.

"Nobody tells me what to do and no guy puts his hands on me, got it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**last time**

_"Do not give me orders. I go where I" his sentence was cut short by a foot slaming into his chest. Kina jumped on him and pushed him into the ground, her legs pinning down his lower half and her claws poised at his throat. Her green eyes flashedyellow and her eyes dilated. Posoin dripped from her bared fangs and claws._

_"Nobody tells me what to do and no guy puts his hands on me, got it!"_

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at thegirl that sat on top of him. How dare she threatin him! Who did she think she was? Nobody ever hit him and got away with it. But then again, no one had ever had the guts to speak back to him. She was the first. Something about her intregued him. His inner youkai was pulsing in a mixture of rage and lust. On one point it hated being dominated, but on the other it strongly wanted this girl to stay on top of him.He stared at her red eyes and saw a hint of curiousity in them. The began to change back to a deep green. She relaxed her hold on him and continued staring at him. 

Why is he looking like that. Sesshomarus' impassive facce showed off little emotion despite theemo-fest going on in his eyes. (emo is emotional people) His eyes were flashing from rage to curiousity to lust. What the heck was he thinking? Therewas no way possible he could lust after her. What was going on?

Seshomaru took her momment of relaxation to flip her on her pack and pin her to the ground. His eyes went back to emotionless amber orbs.

"Do not try such a thing again because the next time you do, you will die. Now show me to your home and I will explain why you are mine." He stood up and waited for her. Kita glared cauiously at the demon before rushing to her mistresses side.

"Do you know what you did?" Her voice sounded in an excited whisper. Kina shooke her head no, sitting up quickly, staring at her companion. "You pinned THE LORD SESSHOMARU! That has NEVER happened ion the history of happenings. The only one to ever do it was his father and even he had a tough time. Your going to be a freakin legend."She finished her statement and beganprancing aroundexcitedly. Kina rolled her eyes giggled at her nekos' antics. She stood up and began brushing her clothing off when she fet the presence of a rather powerful demon coming from behind her. She stood stiffly, turning towards the direction the demon was coming from. She sniffed the air and growled. What did HE want? That bastard. Kita, noticing her masters sudden atitude change, ran up beside her andprepared attack.

Sesshomaru was watching the nekos' antics when he felt the demons prescense. He snffed the air pick up the scent of Naraku. He watched Kina's aura go from laid back to rage in under a second. He knew that Naraku had done stuff to make a lot of people mad, but he had never felt an anger of this intensity. What had Naraku dont to infurriate this girl so much? Before he had a chance to complete his thought, Naraku appeared sitting in a tree not to far from where Kina stood.

"Hello Sesshomaru, long time no see." Sesshomaru didn't even bother to answer him.

"Hello Kina, fancy meeting you out here."

"What the hell do you want you bastard!" Naraku suck his teeth and smirked, his eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Tisk, Tisk. Is that anyway to talk to your father?" Sesshomaru looked at him for the first time. A flicker of curiousity falshed across his eyes. Had he just said father?

"Shut up! You are not my father! You never have been and you never will be. Leave now or I'll kill you." Kinas' pulled her sword out of it's sheeth.

"Now, now. Are you still upset about what I did to your mother? I never told you how beautiful she was,especially when she was warming my bed on cold nights." Kina's eyes went fromyellow to crimson."I had planned to kill you, but I think I'd rather you take her place. I get lonely sometimes. If your a good girl I'll keep you as a mate."Sesshomaru growled angrily. He couldn't touch her,she was his! He prepared to attack when a really pissed offKina lost complete control and attack the smirking demon in the tree. She dropped her sword and slashed out with her claws. As soon as she hit him a doll token appeared split on the ground causing her to howl in rage.

"You bastard! Come out and fight me! I'll kill you, you coward!" She flew threw the woods trying to follow his scent back to him.

From a room in his castle, Naraku watched her from Kanna's mirror.

"Don't worry, I'll be there for you soon enough. Just hold on a little while longer."

* * *

Sesshomaru watched Kina come back. her entire being was incompassed in rage. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but stopped himself. Earlier he had called her his and now, he wanted to comfort her? Prehaps he had lost it during his years in hell. 

"Let go." Kina hopped onto Kita's back and flew into the sky followed by Sesshomaru. When they reached her homeshe jumped off Kita and ran off towards the back of the home.Kita sighed. She transformed and settled down on the front porch.

"Where is she going?" Sesshomaru asked Kita.

"Shes going in the bcak to let off some steam. You might want to take a seat, she'll probable be a while." She closewd her eyes and went to sleep.

Sesshomaru jumped off the porch and followed the girls scent behind the building.

* * *

Kina growled angrily as she beat the stuffing out of her punch bag. How dare that dirty bastard say those things about her mother. She had been a good woman and had loved Kina despite the man who fathered her. If she ever got her hands on that him she'd rip his head off and shove it up his ass! She turned from her punching bag and began punching the wall infront of her. Her new demon strength leveled it in one hit. She turned around trying to find something else to hit when a large demon appeared infront of her.

"You have Sesshomaru.Give him to me!" The demons large black inky face waved in her face. His fangs dripped and glitter in the moon light.

"You came just in time! I needed something else to kill." She leaped at him and slammed her fist into his back. He screamed in pain and lashed out with his claws. He caught her in her shoulder causing her to rage even more. She turned and began punching him and ripping him to pieces. When she was finished, she had beat him to a bloody pulp. His body was twitching on the ground emitting unnatural screams. He begged her to release him.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" She began to try to crawl away but she caught him by his long slimy tail.

"I don't think so. Your not going anywhere. You had the odasity to attack me at my home so I will kill you." She hopped towards him and began digging her nails into his skin. He screamed in agony as posion filled his body, choking him and stoping his heart..


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMERS ON THE FIRST CHAPTER KAY!**

**This chapter is serious compared to some of the other ones. It gives you a fill of how much Naraku really hurt her and lets you know not to tick her off.**

Sesshomaru stood on the roof of the house and watched Kina brutully attack every inanimate object she could find. She had to be thurolly pissed off because she didn't even feel the presence of the demon that came up behind her. It was an ugly beast, misshapened and crude, but dispite it's appearance reeked with the scent of demon blood which ment it had resently absorded a few demons. When it asked for him, he was going to go confront it and kill it, but Kina obliterated it after about five minutes of fighting. From her fighting intensity, you could tell that she was infact the daughter of Naraku. Despite having green eyes and short hair she looked alot like him. After she had killed the demon he approached her.

"What is the matter?"

Kina turned and looked at the demon lord behind her. Her eyes bleed crimson and posion dripped from her every being. She was so angry and she just couldn't seem to calm down. For the first time something inside of her had snapped and she couldn't control it. She couldn't ignore the voice that told her to kill at all cost. It wanted her to kill Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru watched her lose the battle with her more powerful demon blood. She was slowly losing control and that was a bad thing. He needed to get her to calm down so she wouldn't kill herself. It's not like he actually cared or anything but according to the seal she was his mate which ment he had to take care of her. He started to walk towards her ignoring herposion and threatening growls. He reached out to touch her only to have his arm slashed at with her claws. She dropped to the ground wreathing in pain. She could not continue to hold her power at bay and now the distruction of everything was not he problem. If her resistance failed she would mostly like die leaving only her demon blood to use her body.

Kina screamed in pain as her demon fought her for control. It screamed the conversation she had with Naraku over and over again hopeing for a general forfiet on her part. Kina finally stopped struggling and lay still. All she wanted to do was end the pain and kill Naraku and is she let her inner demon take over she wouldn't have to fight any more. Just as she was about to release the last ties, she heard her mother's voice.

_Kina sat in the garden hugging her knees in crying. She hadn't been able to help Momma and now she was dead. It was all her fault. She hadn't been strong enough to stop Father from hurting Momma. She heard a soft little voice in her ear telling her to let it take control.'If Itake control, you can kill Naraku and avenge Momma."Kina listened to the voice and started to surrender. Before she could she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her small round face and looked at her mother._

_"Momma! I thought you were dead. I saw Father kill you!"_

_"He did kill me baby. I couldn't go until I sure that you were ok. I don't want you to think of Naraku as Father oaky? He is nothing but dirt. I know you saaw him hurt me on many occassions. Naraku is indeed your Father, but he is also an evil man. I don't want you to ever believe what he says." Kina looked up at her Momma and nodded her head._

_"Momma, I heard a voice tellling me that if I let it take over it can avenge you."_

_"I don't EVER want you to listen to that voice okay? Do you remeber when I told you about your inner demon and how it has the power to take over if you ever get really angry?" Kina ndded her head._

_"You said it was a friend when I was in trouble."_

_"It is but once it gets released it is very hard to control. I don't ever want you to let it take over until your final fight with him. I want you to destroy him with the power he gave you alright?"_

_"Yes Momma."_

_"I want you to train very hard and protect yourself from him. You have something very important to do when you get older and i don't want him to stop you. Promise me you will never loose control._

_"I promise Momma." Kina whispered the lat word softly as her mother's ghost disappeared into the sky._

Sesshomaru watched Kina closely. She had just stopped moving as if she had finally conscented to her youkai's demand for control. He felt its presence rise with in her if she completely gave herself away. He watched as her body began to glow pink as if her miko powers were kicking in to help her fight off her demon. Her anger disappeared leaving her sleeping quietly on the ground. Sesshomaru walked up to her and called her. She rolled over and lashed and growled. He ppicked her up and carried her to the front of her house. Kita had opened the door and carried her up to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Kina opened here eyes and stretched. She was in her room on her bed. 'I wonder how I got here.' She shook her head trying to remember exsacylt what had happened the night before. Nope, nothing. She looked at her clock and cursed."Damn it, whyyou wake me up Kita!" She jumped out of bed and ran out her room door calling the neko. Before she could make it down the steps, she rain into a solid wall of flesh. She braced herself for a fall when she felt an arm grab her. She turned and looked at tha youkai that she ran into. In doing so she remebered everyuthing that happened the day before excluding what happened in the back yard.

"Sorry I ran into you, but I've got to go." She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't release her.

"NO, you are going back to bed. You had a rough day."

"I can't I have to go out!" She struggled against him.

"No" He picked her up and began carring her back to her her room.

"Put me down! Why can't you just sit down and stay out of my business." She gasped as her dropped her and was pulled to the ground. He tried to get up and found he could not. Kina stared a second before grinning ear to ear.

"I forgot about that necklace! What did I say? I said s-i-t and... stay! Oh yeah! Score for me! Well, I'm going to go before my good fortune gives out and I'm stuck here. Good bye boy." She smirked at him and patted him lighly on the head. He growled and struggled to get off the ground put each time he was pulled back down.

* * *

Kina Stood outside of the resturant waiting paitently for her agent. She needed to get an explanation from him and ask why he had set her up. She stared at her watch. He was suppose to meet her half past three and it was already four. She vagily wondered if Sesshomaru had been release from the binding spell yet. 

"Hi Kina, sorry I'm late." Kina turned and glared at the white haired hanyou infront of her. He was dressed casually and had on a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. His white furry ears were hidden by a black baseball cap. "Wow, you've really changed in the past week."

"No freakin duh you baka! This is all your fault! I cant believe you set me up like that!" Tashi backed away with his hands in the air.

"Look, Im sorry I didn't tell you that you were the one that could release him or that you would turn full demon when you did. Come on, I have a lot of explaining to do."

"Your damn right you do. Do you know that crazy demon thinks I'm suppose to be his mate! He said that he was going to start the mating ritual ! The the hell is that!" Kina glared angrily at him her eyes turning bright yellow in her anger. Inuyasha leaned away from her slightly scared.

"Will you please calm down? Your eyes are changing colors again. Just come on and let me explain." Kina growled angrily but checked her power. She sat down on one of the benches and waited for an explanation.

"All right. The truth is that I'mhalf Sesshomarus brother and my real name is Inuyasha. When Sesshomaru was 300 he was facing the choice of mating or losing his kingdom to the tribunal. The tribunal is a group of lower level demon that are virtually weak and suseptable to every attack. The only problem was that they had some how learened to use black magic and that boosted there power to at least give them some kind of credibilty in the demon world. The combined there powersand became more powerful than any other demon in the world. Sesshomaru and I descided to do a spell that would take him to his true mate.We however didn't relize that it would imprison him in a place where only his true mate could retrieve him from. When we found it was too late and he was already imprisoned. I was forced to tell the tibunale what happened at take over the leadership of the western lands. The only thing the spell gave us to help me find you was the necklace that now resides around Sesshomaru's neck. I'm pretty sure you've already discovered it's power. The village surrounding the place of his intombment was nothing but a magical illusion. You are truely Sesshomaru's mate. The only we need from you now is for you to help us defeat Naraku and the tribunal. Please forgive me for lying to to you." Inuyasha looked at Kina's emotionless face trying to figure out what she would do. She stood up and calmly walked up tohim., balled her hand into a fist and slammed it into his stomach. Inuyasha fell over clutching his stomach.

"Okay, now I forgive. See you later Ta... Inuyasha." She walked away leaving him sprawled out on the ground.

* * *

Kina walked into the door of her house and lost her temper. Kita was on sitting on the ground growling, transformed into her true self. Kina's boyfriend, Kohaku, was pressed into the floor being held down by any impassive Sesshomaru. The living room was in utter disaray. Several of chairs were stroon about the room, half of them broken or damaged beyond compare. Lamps a vases lay shattered on the ground along with a few _very_ expesive paintings.

Kita saw the look on Kina's face an instantly transformed and hid behind one of the upturned tables. Kina's eye's were yellow and cat like. The pupils had narrowed into slits. A vein on her forhead pulsed and throbbed appearing as if it would pop.

Kohaku looked up from his uncomfertable position on the floor. From the look on her face he silently wished that the demon holding him had killed him. Anything was better than facing Kina when she was pissed and... well... she was pissed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is a recap of what happened in the last chapter. I'll give them every so often Disclamers is in the first chapter and if not I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Characters from. Only Kita and Kina and a few others are mine.**_

_Kohaku looked up from his uncomfertable position on the floor. From the look on her face he silently wished that the demon holding him had killed him. Anything was better than facing Kina when she was pissed and... well... she was pissed._

_

* * *

_

Kina walked over to were Sesshomaru held Kohaku captive and glared coldly at him.

"What the fudge do you think your doing to my boyfriend?" Her voice was so cold and steely even Sesshomaru felt like shivering. He just stared at her trying to figure out how something soinnocentlooking couldsound that cold. "Well? I'm waiting." She tapped her foot impatiently trying hard not to give into the urge to jump him and strangle him.

"He walked into your home while you were away." Kina justangrily growled at him.

"Of course he did BAKA! He has a key. How the hell did you manage to completely destroy my livingroom! Do you know how much money half this stuff was worth! That painting was and origanal Piccaso! Half of this stuff was antiqutes! You know what, just let Kohaku up! And you better not be laughing Kohaku because I'll handle you later!" Sesshomaru released Kohaku's throat and stepped back. Kina turned and began walking away only to stop when she heard Sesshomaru say:

"Are you done ranting now? Your pathetic voice is giving me a headache." She stopped dead in her tracks and turned back to stare at him. The look on her face scared everyone in the room including Sesshomaru. She walked up to him and very quietly said,"Sit and Roll over boy." Sesshomaru was pulled to the floor and thrown across the room. The necklace on his neck glowed and intense shad ofyellow matching Kina's eyes. "Don't try me. I don't give a damn if are the strongest male Youkai alive. I'm the strongest female. I was even when I was hanyou. Don't test me or I'll purify your ass and screw destiny." She turned and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Kohaku walk towards Kina's room door. He prayed that seh wasn't to mad about what had happened the day before.

"Kina, can I come in?" He knock on her door waiting for a reply. "Kina?" He quietly opened her door and peaked in. She was laying on her bed aslepp in Sesshomaru's arms. He turned and looked at Sesshomaru who's normally red eyes were red in anger and possessiveness.

"Leave now." His voice was a low growl, barely audible over the sound of Kina's radio.

"What the ehll do you think your doing? Does she even know your in here?" He felt anger bubble up inside him. How dare he touch his girl friend?

"Get out. She's sleeping now. I won't worn you again." His aura flared up dangerously, giving Kohaku no choice but to leave. He knew that even with his background in demon slaying his was no match for an angered Inuyoukai.

'Of all the sneaky under handed things to do to a guy. Why was Kina with him?' He walked outside, his shoulders sagging. This was so screwed up. He reach in his pocket and pulled out a black ring case. He opened it and stared mournfully at the twenty four carat diamond ring he had bought for her. He had come today to ask her if she would marry him. Now thatseemed like a faint dream.

"What's wrong Kohaku? Did Sesshomaru steal your woman?" Kohaku looked up trying to find the owner of themysterious voice. Sitting in a tree in front of him was a pale faced demon with curly hair and bright red eyes. Kohaku didn't recognize him.

"What do you want demon?" He was instantly on the defensive. How had this demon been able to sneak up on him?

"Don't worry, I have no intrest in killing you considering that if I wanted I could have long ago. I take it Sesshomaru is stealing your girlfriend?" Kohaku relaxed slightly though he still din't trust this mysterious demon.

"So, what's it to you?"

"Let's just sayI want Sesshomaru as much as you want Kina. I'd be willing to help you if you just kill Sesshomaru for me." Kohaku perked up instantly.

"I'm not strong enough to kill Sesshomaru. If I was I would have done it the first time we met."

"That's how I intend to help you.I can give you the power to kill if you agree to help me." Kohaku thought about it for a minute.

"Alright, tell me more."

* * *

Kina woke up and streched. She felt like wonderful. After all th anger she had built up yesterday, a good sleep was what she needed. She moved to get up and stiffened when she felt a set of strong arms around her waist. She cringed when slightly when she remembered what had taken place the night before.

"Oh No!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_I Hope you liked the c_****_liff hanger. Disclaimer in earlier chapter_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_FLASHBACK TO PREVIOUS NIGHT_**

Kina went to her room, and threw a fit. Not only had the wrecked tons of pricey items, they had broken the one thing of physical value that her mother had given her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a shattered porcelin egg. It had been covered ina gold netting with diamonds intwined in it.

She set and down and began crying. Of all the rotten luck.

* * *

Sesshomaru all began making his way to her room. That little witch had dared try to dominate him? For that alone, he would break her and make her beg for his attention. He stopped when he smelt her tears. Damn, whay the hell ws she cryin. She hadn't even gotten hurt. 

He walked up the stair and stood silently outside of her room. She was sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest and her face buried in it. In front of her was a broken porcelen egg. Why was she crying over it?

"Why do you cry?"

Kina turned and looked at him. She hadn't heard him coming.

"You broke something very important to me." She stared at the broken egg fragments on her bed.

"You choose to cry over something as trivial as this?" He stared at her puzzled.

"Trivial? Ha. You see this broken egg? It was the last thing my mother gave me before she died. It contain a fraction of her essence. You broke it and now it is gone. That is why I cry. It's not the egg for I could just as easily buy a new one." She picked up the egg and dropped it's peices on the floor.

"Weel, then I apologies. You however, will never dominate me again. Is that understood? I am the dominate male." His blank face showed off no emotions. Kina on the other hand, looked ready to snap his neck.

"The day I let any male dominate me is the day I submit to being Naraku's bed warmer, WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" Sesshomaru winced slightly when she growled at him. Waves of anger imminated from her body leaving a feeling of warmth in the air.

"If you can beat me in a battle, I will conform to you and grovel at your feet like any other demoness would. If I when, kiss my ass and be a good little doggy." She stood and assumed fighting stance.

"NO. I do not wish to fight you. Not at the moment." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt like she needed him.

Kina was puzzled at Sesshomaru's sudden display of any kind of emotion. After about a minute of standing around doing nothing, she leaned into him and started crying.

Sesshomaru lifted her up and placed her in his lap. Something inside of him despritely wanted to do anything it could to make her stop crying. He finally just leaned down and kissed her.

Kina's silent ears flowed down her dark cheeks leaving small tracks running down her face. She melted into his arms. Why was he kissing her? And why had she just melted when she did? Every rational thought in her body was telling her to slap him or something. She hadn't even letKohaku kiss her on there first day andshehad known him for years!

Sesshomaru pulled away and ran one clawed fingerdown her cheek. He was pleased with her reaction.She had melted into him almost completely submissive.

"Sleep now. I will watch over you.

**_I know what you were thinking! HAHAHAHA! This is another soft chapter but things get mucho crazy in the next one!_**

**_R/R_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer in Earlier Chapter. Sorry I took So Long The internets out at home and I can only use the comps at school and we all know about spring break. Hope You Like Sessho gets his ass kicked by Kina. Sorry It's so short. Pleaz EMAIL or Review me with some new ideas. HELP!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kina groaned and held in a whine.

'I can't believe I let Sesshomaru kiss me! I hope Kohaku didn't see me sleeping on the same bed as Sesshomaru. Even though we didn't do anything that has got to look crucially wrong.' Kina wiggled her way from under Sesshomaru's arms stepped into her bathroom. She stripped off her cloths and jumped into the shower.

Sesshomaru woke up when Kina left his side. He cocked his head and sniffed the air to figure out where she had gone. He followed her sent out the door and down the hall a little ways. He watched mistified as stem poored out of the room. It was on the second floor so it couldn't be a hot spring. What was it? He opened the door and saw Kina stand inside the room wrapped in a towel. Her hair was wet and clinging to her face. Kina turned and screamed.

"YOU HENTAI GET OUT! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SITBOY!" Sesshomaru was propelled onto the floor face down repeatedly.. Kina ran out of the bathroom and into her room slamming the door. She quickly got dressed and ran back out. Sesshomaru was standing in front of her door with blood red eyes. He reached out to grab her throat but she jumped back and out of the way.

"SIT BOY STAY!" Sesshomaru was again pulled down into the floor only this time he could not get up. "You hentai baka! Why are you atacking me? Your the one who walked in on me naked? If it weren't for the towel I had on You would have gotten the worlds sneckies peep show. If you ever do that again I'll KILL YOU!" Kina screamed down at Sesshomaru forgetting that the spell only lasted for about a minute. Sesshomaru took that to his advantage. He grabbed her arm and propelled her through the door and onto the floor. He jimped up and strattled her legs so she couldn't get up.

"Do not presume to asume that this Sesshomaru is weaker that you. I want you to remove this contraption now so I am no longer treated as your slave. Do you understand me?" Sesshomaru glared into her eyes.

"Sure thing. Let me just grab it." She reach up her and as if to grab the beds. At the last second she chamged directions and wrapped her hand around his throat. She pulled him over her head and flipped over on top or him.

"Do not presume to be stronger than me you arrogent bastard! If you think you can tame me your in for a rude awakening. I will kill without hesitation. Or, better yet, I wil tame you. I'll beat you so hard you'll beg for mercy."

"Are weinterrupting something?" Inuyasha and Kagome stood at the top of the stepps looking at them.

"Nothing at all. I was just teaching your brother some manners. What job do you have for me?" Kina stood up and walked over to Inuyasha and Kagome ignoring Seshomaru's angry growls. Inuyasha walked over to his brother and began talking to him.

"It seems Intai is looking for a new rider which has every demon fighting trying to gain his favor." Kagome answered her.

"A new rider? What happened to Hakudoshi?" Kina asked.

"He released Intai and instructed him to find a new rider. Apparently he doesn't need him anymore. Anyway, the battle is drawing closer to Tokyo and we need to iradicate it before it reaches the city and cause casualties of the human variety."

"Alright, let's go." Kina walked into her room and grabbed her sword.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer in Earlier Chapter.Pleaz EMAIL or Review me with some new ideas. HELP! Thanks to TheDisruptiveOne for having my back. I think I'll add you to one of my up coming stories._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kina stood quietly next to Kita watching the hord of demons that were pitted into battle with each other. Intei stood on the side lines watching as the demons fought and rallied for his attention and approval. He stomped his foot in approval at several of his prospects. Kina chose that time to appear from out of the woods. Intei growled threateningly at her and continued to watch the match.

Kina raised her sword and slashed at the hord of demons. "Kaze Kaki No Higyou! (Wind Fire Strike) All the demons were obliterated in one sweep of her mighty sword. Intei turned and narrowed his firey eyes at her. He could scense that this girls power was more than that of Hakudoshi's. She would be that perfect rider. He approachered her and bowed his head in submission.

* * *

"I said for you to stop them from destrying the humans not become his next rider!" Inuyasha glared angrily at the girl and demon horse behind her.

"Well excuse me for trying! I did just what you told me to but obviously your paln had somer major character flaws! How was I suppose to know that killing all those lower level demons would make him choose me as his rider!I was quiet fine riding Kita!" Kina returned his glare narrowed her eyes. She had arrived home with Intei and things had not went well.

Inuyasha was being a baby and she couldn't stand his attitude. In fact, she decided not to deal with him and just walked into her house. Inside stood Sesshomaru and Kohaku about to fae off.

"She is mine! I told you that the first day I got here! Why would you try to take her when she's not yours!" Kohaku yelled at Sesshomaru.

"She is not yours. She has always been mine since the moment of her consception. If I need to battle a weakling like you to prove that then I will." Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles preparing to fight.

**_I Know this is short but you'll find out about Kohaku's deal with Naraku and what he got from it. R/R and give me some ideas!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer in Earlier Chapter.Pleaz EMAIL or Review me with some new ideas. HELP! Thanks to TheDisruptiveOne for having my back_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kohaku sped towards Sesshomaru with unnatural speed. He pulled out his Kusari-gama and swang it at him. Sesshomaru dodged and countered with an attack from his poison whip. He struck Kohaku on the back expectingto end the batttle quickly. Kohaku stood with a small on the face. The deep gash on his back emitted an ominous cloud of miasma before closing back up.

"Sorry, but that not going to work." He turned thrust a tenticle out from his arm hitting Sesshomaru in his arm. Sesshomaru reared back and slashed again at his back with his whip. The clothing on Kohaku's back shredded revealing a putrid spider mark identical to Naraku's. Kina gasped and stared at the fresh burn mark that adorned his pale white skin. Kohaku had betrayed her. The one she trusted more than any other had solld out to the one she hated most of all. Her eyes blazed red as she looked upon the mark of the baine of exsistance. Hatred coursed through her soul leaving her with a sense of blackeness she had never felt before. The demon blood that now dominated her body roared wildly through her vains leaving no sign of her usually placed heart. Sesshomaru saw her expression and backed up out of the way. He had no desire to be caught in the cross fire of her rage. Kita crawled up under the couch and Kagome ducked down behind it.

"Kohaku! I can't believe you let gave into him! I'm going to kill you, then kill him! You supposedly love me, but you merged with the one I hate most of all which means that you are now the object of my anger!" She lept at him and slashed at his face with her claws. Her eyes blazed an unnatural red and her nails shot forth miasma. He began backing away from her. Despite the power Naraku had given him he was not healing at all. Three bright red scratch marks ran across his face and blood flowed freely from his deep wounds. He tried in vain to strike her, but she moved in swift fluid motions, striking him and jumping back before attacking him from the opposite side. He finallydropped to his knees bleed profusly from various cuts on his body. He looked a pitiful site. Kina approached him and smiled wickedly.

"You side with my enemy and claim to love me. Well I hope you like my tough love. Now DIE!" She took his nails and thrust them through his heartand ripping it out, still beating. She turned the bloodied mass over in her hands before sinking her teeth into it and devowering it. She turnedher red eyes on the carcess and began ripping it to shreds. Sesshonmaru viewed her through expressionless eyes before approaching her. Her head snapped around and she turned her gaze on him.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer in Earlier Chapter.Pleaz EMAIL or Review me with some new ideas. Look, if I don't get more reviews I might as well stop writing okay? GEEZE! Well in this chap, Kina has completely reverted to her demon half leaving her with some very... intresting ideas. I'm sorry i made Kohaku evil but I thinkwhen Sango appears shewill understand tremindously when she finds out what happens._**

* * *

Kina's red eyes flashed madly as they tried to get a solid grip on the person staring in front of her. She sniffed the air and growled with anticipation. It was a male inuyoukai. Very powerful from his scent. She approached him and dipped her head in a sign of submittion. Sesshomaru lifted and eyebrow. Apparently, she was so far gone she was looking to him as a dominit male which ment she was seeing him as a potentialmate. He acknowledged her with a flick of the wrist and called her to his side. 

"What is it that you desire?" He asked curiously awaiting her answer.

"You my Lord." She said with a grin. He studied her face. The scent of blood intoxicated him and leaned down to lick her blood covered cheek. Kohaku's blood was rich and sweet on his lips. He pulled back and blinked his eyes, trying to clear his now groggy head. He looked down at her face and narrowedhis eyes at her.

"Why do you desire me?" He asked after a second.

"Because, I desire a mate. Can you not smell scent. I can even sense the overbaring need I feel with in my supressed conscence." She cocked her head to the side staring at him. Kita stuck her head out from under the coach and sniffed her mistress.

"Kina, whats wrong?" Kagome asked raising her head over the coach.

"I would not address her if I were you. You must have forgotten that she is no longer in control. She lost conscienceness before she started fighting Kohaku. Her youkai is in complete control." Sesshomaru hastily warned them before sniffing the air again.

It was true, she really was sending of the mating signs. He could mate her know while she wanted to, but that wouldn't do him any good. He finally grabbed her and hastily sank his fangs into her pressure point, causing her to black out. Kita growled at him, but he ignored her and lifted Kina up, carried her up the steps, and placed her on her bed to sleep. He decided to sit with her while she slept.

* * *

Kina woke the next morning feeling hot and feverish.She had never felt like this before. Her youkai felt closer to her than it ever had before without getting out. Her sense were going crazy. The only scent that registered in her mind was that of Sesshomaru. She said up and climbed out of bed making it to the door before collapsing in a spasm of pain. She growled and began howling loudly vying for someones attention. She needed help right now, and that's not something she would usually ask for. The pain flowing through her made her wish for it now more than ever. She lay on the floor clutching her stomach and crying.

* * *

Sesshomaru had just finished iradicating the smell and stain of Kohaku's blood when he smelt something he hadn't smelt in hundreds of years. A female in heat. He followed the scent upstair and immediatly smelled tears and heared quiet sobs coming from Kina's room. He sped closer and saw hr laying on the ground whimpering pitifully and clutching her stomach.

"Sesshomaru, please help me! I don't know whats going on andit hurts so much!" She cried not even bothering to stand up. Sesshomaru knelt down beside her wiped away the tears that coarsed down her cheeks. So this was her first time in heat. I would figur, since most hanyou's didn't get there first heat until they were over the age 100 and she had just become a youkai. Pushing down his inner youkai, he slowly picked her up and held her against his chest. He turned at looked at her blood soaked bed and clothing. She would need to be changed, and in her presant state it wouldn't be a very good idea for him to do it, but Kita could not change clothing and Kagome was there. He definatly wasn't going to let Inuyasha do it. He said softly before carrying her trembling form into the bathroom. He ran wter in the tub and began removing her clothing.

Lifiting her shirt, he attempted to pull it up and tried to ignore her large breast. He finally gave up removing her clothing peice by peice and just shredded them quickly before depositing her in the water with his eyes closed. Kina whimpered when she felt the cool liguid against her skin. Despite the cold what she still felt like she was burning.

"Sesshomaru, make it stop! IT hurts so much. I'll do anything, just make it stop." She called out.

"If you wish me to then I guess I shall...":


	13. Chapter 15

Inuyasha and Kagome stood quietly outside the door of listening to Sesshomaru and Kina talked. Inuyasha smiled when he heard him.

"Well Kago, It looks like it worked after all. Now all we have to do is assemble the troops and go after Naraku. Do you think they're ready?" Kagome nodded and smiled grimly. "They don't have much of a choice. They're the only ones who can do it so lets hope they get it done."

* * *

Naraku had watched the entire encounter between Kina and Sesshomaru and he was not happy. That little bitch had late the dog demon take her as a mate. Her body had already began makin preporations for the child that was undetected be her. Peering into Kanna's mirror, he watched Kagura dispatch of the last of the scorpian demons. 

"Very good Kagura. Now bring me there stingers. I need them all to make a posion great enough to bring him down." He smirked and turned away. Even if he couldn't have the girl whole and untouched, he could kill her mate and claim her then.

* * *

Kina looked up at Sesshomaru and studied his expression. For the first time, she saw him with loving light in his normally cold gaze. 

"It's not that I dont feel like I should have mated you Sesshomaru, but I'm not a ho, and only ho's sleep with guys they don't really know." Sesshomaru caocked his head in confusion.

"What is a ho?" Kina blushed and giggled.

"A ho is like a woman who will ssleep with any man she meets If he has the money she wants." Sesshomaru nodded.

"You are referring to a Geisha I assume." Kina blushed deeper and and laughed harder.

"Geisha's were a bit more refined than ho's are. A ho will sleep with anyone." Sesshomaru nodded and pulled her close to him.

"You are not a ho. You are my mate."

Kina looked down and smiled. "Yeah, I suppose your right Sesshomaru, I need to ask you something? Do you love me?" She looked into his emotionless golden eyes, searching for an answer. His face remained blank, not revealing any emotion or hint to his thoughts.

"Kina, I..."

* * *

Sesshomaru looked into Kina's eyes. 'Do I love her? I feel an attchement to her in my heart and I wish to always be with her, but as a Taiyoukai, I am incapable of ahowing love, only strong affection.' Kina's eyes seemed to draw him and as she poured out the hidden love she felt for him in her heart. 

"I wish to always be with you, I have strong feeling for you, and I want to protect you with everything in me, but love? I am incapable of love. Taiyoukai, I can not feel love. I apologoze." Kina's eyes softened and she smiled.

"You baka. Don't you know that's what love is? Love is all the things you just described." Sesshomaru narrowed his eye and raised her up in his arms. She smiled and kissed hims softly.

"I love you Sesshomaru. Even though I've only know you for a few days, you are a part of my heart and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AS HELL BUT I HAD A LOT OF STUDING TO DO FOR MY PSAT AND OTHER MAJOR TEST SO HERE IT'S UPDATED NOW.


End file.
